


Costumes for Christmas

by AnAnYaH



Series: Short Johnlock Stories [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Attraction, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Costume Kink, Costumes, First Time, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock's First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAnYaH/pseuds/AnAnYaH
Summary: It's a costume party , and Sherlock  is late.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: Short Johnlock Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582567
Comments: 15
Kudos: 28





	Costumes for Christmas

It was supposed to be an ordinary event at Rosie's playschool, but the organizers had different plans. As a part of a bond building exercise, the parents were to wear Christmas costumes and that too was informed on the spot. Of course John accepted the idea wholeheartedly and from the costume room picked up that Santa outfit which fitted him the best.

Sherlock had previously promised Rosie that he wouldn't miss her dance performance for the world; he was late, but came just on time.

**Rosie's going next.**

**_I am here, but they want me to wear all these hideous costumes_. **

**Then wear one and come. It's Christmas**

_**Nothing fits!** _

**You've got three minutes.**

  
Pity Sherlock was late again , and Rosie was just bidding thank you s and goodbyes to everyone when Sherl finally entered the hall. 

**_what's the seat no.?_ **

**C7.**

John immediately turned back to look for Sherlock, but he couldn't see Sherl's outfit amidst the crowd.

When Sherlock finally walked in , John bursted out laughing , because out of everything , Sherlock chose a maroon, tightly fitted reindeer costume with cute little horns attached to the hoodie and spongy little ball to form the nose. 

" The only thing that fitted!" 

The moment when Sherlock was struggling to cross John's huge santa belly to take his own seat and his arse was inches away from John's hands and sight,John was blown away by the sheer beauty of it and how gloriously it fitted inside those tight reindeer pants. 

"Doth reindeer know , he got a nice lovely arse?"

'What?' no one had ever appreciated his physical features before, and that too coming from John for the first time,gave Sherlock a mini heart attack.

"A man got what he got. You missed Rosie's performance though. You know you have to pay the price now right?"

"What for ? "

"Oh, Rosie said a few lines for his dear detective, and she would like to know if you've liked it or not. I am not gonna tell you what she babbled on that stage , if you don't come with me to the costume room now and let Santa ride his reindeer." 

Oh! this is how you come out and propose your crush of all time? Idiot! A plain idiot "I am an idiot , sorry"

"Costume room then" Sherlock got up and walked ahead leaving John a good amount of time to admire Sherlock from the back. When they finally reached the desired destination and Sherlock turned around to look at him, he immediately deduced what John had done the entire walk. 

When John finally realized that Sherlock had already deducted the very seduction out of his old Santa body , they were already standing breaths apart .

Sherlock gently brought his mouth next to John's ear and whispered, 'I've been a naughty reindeer all year dear Santa, and you can punish me all you like for that. From now on I vow to be of your service every night and let you ride me for as long as you want.So drop off your trousers old man and … Sleigh me , may be ?'

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas


End file.
